


Yin & Yang

by sushislvt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushislvt/pseuds/sushislvt
Summary: Adrien and Marinette show up to school with matching necklaces.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	Yin & Yang

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by the necklace identity reveal theory that's been floating around for while :p so shoutout to whoever came up with that because i adore it, anyways this is super short but i really wanted to write about it  
> (unrelated, i just started watching aot yesterday because of season 4 dropping, i'm on season 3 and it's pretty good so far but i NEED to know what was in eren's basement)

"I'm late, I'm late, I am _so_ majorly late Tikki!" shouted Marinette, who was running down the stairs in hopes she _might_ make it to class on time for once.

"Marinette! Don't forget your backpack!" the kwami replied, frantically grabbing Marinette's ponytail to get her attention.

Her mind on autopilot, Marinette grabbed her backpack and stuffed a buttery croissant in her mouth. She burst out of the front door and bounded towards Françoise Dupont _praying_ that she would make it before the bell rang. 

She stepped into class right on time, promptly running straight into Adrien Agreste. 

What a _perfect_ start to my day, she thought, mind racing and evaluating the situation.

Not many people were awake enough to notice or care about the incident, so the only people who noticed were Alya and Nino. Mrs. Bustier wasn't in the room yet, so she wouldn't have to worry about getting a mild scolding this early in the morning.

She set her focus on Adrien again, who was helping her up on her feet.

"I am SO sorry Adrien! I swear I'm so clumsy sometimes I don't know what to do with myself, and I barely sleep so it doesn't help-"

Her rambling was cut abruptly short as her eyes caught a glimpse of Adrien's necklace.

It was exactly identical to hers, except that it was the Yang to her Yin. 

_That's impossible,_ she thought, _They can only be made by-_

All hell broke lose within her mind, desperately piecing together the similarities between Adrien and Chat Noir.

Her brain short circuited, and Marinette let out a loud yelp.

Not _here_.

Not _now_. 

Their eyes locked, both widening to the size of baseballs. Adrien had seen Marinette staring at his necklace, so naturally, he looked at hers.

Big mistake.

They looked at each other with understanding, and then proceeded to _freak the **fuck** out_.

Marinette's mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. Her finger waved in the air, pointing straight at Adrien. She fell back onto the floor, no longer able to stand up on her own.

Adrien's hand was over his mouth, eyes _still_ widening somehow, and slowly backed away. 

People were starting to notice, the situation becoming to elaborate to ignore. They looked at the shocked pair in confusion, wondering what would cause them to react like this.

Marinette found her words, and yelled the only thing that made sense.

"It's YOU!!"

Her words echoed through the silent classroom, catching the attention of everyone in the room. 

She became self aware, and knew that this wasn't the time or place for this kind of conversation. Adrien must've been thinking the same thing, because he rushed towards her, grabbed her hand, and they _sprinted_ out of the classroom. 

After they were outside the school, they ran towards the park. Once they had sat on a bench, both staring into the void, Marinette spoke first.

Well, not spoke. Laughed.

She laughed so hard her stomach began to hurt, and she continued while clutching her side. Tears began to stream down her face, but she didn't care.

_How was I so stupid?_

Adrien began to laugh as well, mostly at the stupidity of the whole situation, but it was still just so _funny_.

They had been partners for months, and the whole time she sat behind him in class. 

The two sat on the park bench for hours, bringing up times when they had to leave class because of akumas, and inside jokes they shared while in costume. 

The day seemed to go by so fast, the pair looked up surprised at the sky to see a sunset. 

Marinete knew things were going to turn out all right.

**Author's Note:**

> update on the other miraculous fic I'm working on, seriously considering dropping it because only writing one shots interests me atm, might pick it back up if i get motivated. anyways, thank you so much for reading and check out my "my hero academia" one shot :)


End file.
